The 76th Hunger Games
by Svdancer11
Summary: The battle between President Snow and Katniss Everdeen is over but Katniss still wants revenge... Katniss and a group of others have come together to create a Hunger Games of their own including some of the Capitols most wanted relatives. This story will feature President Snow's granddaughter, the Head Peacekeeper's son and so many more.
1. Chapter One: the Begining of The End

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story so go a bit easy k?**

President Snows Granddaughter, Aliya Starch

I wake up actually quite anxious! Today is the day to go into the arena. No Training. No Nothing. It serves me right for being President Snow's granddaughter! They say he did evil things. I wouldn't know because, luckily, my mom cut off our relationship. But they still hold it against us. He disgusts me.

About a year or two ago, mom told me about the arena and what he would make kids do. He would throw them in the place and have them fight to the death until there's one winner. They call this winner the victor. I just hope I'll be called a victor. I don't want my dad to feel the same way he did when we lost my mom a year ago. She was on her way home from District 4 to meet Finnick Odair when the train blew up. They say it was Snow's work. Dad said he had it out for her since she was a teenager. After dad had explained all this stuff to me, he showed me a list of all the different kinds of arena's to make me stronger incase I ever had to go in one day.

I'm in the tube now. Being lifted away. My dad is now too far under for my grasp. STUPID! Why didn't I think of this earlier? ("TEN")There was never a desert picture on the list for arena's! ("SIX") crap! I see a small pond with minimum water! What do I do now?("ZERO") im almost about to complete the eleventh slap on my fore head when a man comes and starts jabbing at my forearm. I manage to kick him off and get myself up before he slaughters me! I then step on his face and run for the farthest hiding place I can get to. A straggly patch of overgrown bushes about 60 yards away from the Cornucopia. Why am… I… am weakening…I, heeeelp. I black out.

**A/N: so do you think its good so far? Feel free to send me reviews!**

**SVDancerMagicLover7462**


	2. Chapter 2: Rest In Peace

**Head Peacekeepers Son, Markton Havelwell**

As I look at myself in my hand mirror, I think of how many times I've been exempt from the hunger games… But now after Snow dies I have to go in to the arena! After the man who has started this whole thing has died?! What good does that do? NOOOOOOO! They took away my mirror as they stuffed me into my personal death trap tube.

Stupid dad. Because he HAD to sign up to be a peacekeeper in 8! He couldn't just decide to work in the fields like all my friends dads would've done?! They executed him before he had the chance to explain. ("ZERO!") Although he was the head peacekeeper, he was an extremely good dad. I want to be like him one day. I grab a weapon and run and stab a woman in the back. I wait and hide for like twenty minutes when I see two ladies behind a bush. I run towards them and I try to kill them but they knock me down with a knife. They leave and I see a cement shack to crash in. I go into the hut and lay down for some rest before I hear whispering. "You kill the boy first- no you do! Im not that kind of person!" I sit up and talk. Well ladies I don't think you'll be anywhere with this who kills him game so I think I'll just finish you off here and now! I grab my weapon (a knife that can turn into a sword! What my luck?!) And tear them both up. I then get time to look at them while they lay there dead. It was the same two girls who were hiding behind the bush. BOOM! BOOM! But now I wish I hadn't killed them. A small 12 year old and a about 35 year old. They must have been a mother daughter gang. I feel bad now… I wish them to rest in peace. I walk out of the hut carefully because now I know I have intruders and then see an elderly lady with a bow and arrow… aimed for my face. I then change my sword back to a knife and throw it at her. I duck out of the way but it is too late. The arrow plunges into my skull and I wait for it to hit my brain, there we go. BOOM! (Cannon fire)

Battle captain's daughter; Sydnisissy Bartolefen

Im frightened now. Mom and I got sent into the Hunger Games because dad was the battle captain; he was hung for his horrible alliance with the capitol. Preferably speaking, President Snow. I was just ripped apart from my mother a few minutes ago by some guards. I have no hope of getting out of this arena alive.

Im stuffed in the tube now. Tears are suddenly hardened on my face. No, it can't be! Oh but of coarse, a desert! I see very vicious looking tributes and I cringe at the sight of no coverage what so ever. Mom and I will have to hike a long way to find somewhere to be hidden for this stupid little game. I see mom about two or three tributes down from me. Alright, there is the buzzer! I try to run under the people because after all, I am 12. Small enough to be ten anyways… I grab a slingshot and a bag of stones. I jog through the crowd. I spot her. Ten feet away! Five! Two! I see her smile fade. She topples over on the ground with something in her back. A knife. She cripples, I cry. I drop down and hold her head in my lap. I comb through her hair like she would do for me. She mumbles and I try to piece together what she said when it clicked. She wanted me to win the games by hiding and finding an alliance I can trust. Mom sighs and breaths no more. BOOM!

So I walk away to let the hovercraft come and pick her up. A younger but older lady is hidden in a bush. Not hidden enough because I can see her. She motions for me to come over. I slowly walk over and look around carefully as if it were a trap. She gives me a nod and I come farther. I bend down cautiously and come to her face. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "Yikes!, it's a rough game out there isn't it honey?" Im astounded! She is SO NICE! "Oh uh, yeah… Yeah I guess it is." "You know its okay to be afraid sometimes, hon. I saw what happened over there with your mom and all…" I look at her surprised. "Oh, you saw that? I just- well- I guess I was trying to handle it the way that she would if it were me. It should've been me. She was only 39! I haven't even started puberty yet! And she, well she was just amazing! I never knew how hard it would be to-"

"Yeah sorry to interrupt but it looks like we've got someone coming for us and im not necessarily thinking he'll ask us to be alliances- RUN!"

**Battle Captains Wife; Narcissaty F. Bartolefen.**

I watch as my sissy gets torn away from me as I make my way towards the tube. I call her name and try to yell that it will be okay but I don't really think she heard me. I acceptingly step in the glass tube. It's not very roomy in here… I just wonder where I will end up in this game. I know my friend Francis has found her way to be forced into this battle so I have instructed her to lead Sydnisissy out of this arena alive and find my body if I don't make it out.

The floor starts to slide up. I panic but try to keep calm in case Sydnisissy is in the tube next to me… The number ten followed by nine- now eight, seven, six, five- oh shoot! Three… Two… One… ZERO!

I spot Sissy and I run to a spot where no one but her can see me. I spot Francis stabbing a tribute but then running behind a bush. I was so distracted by Francis that I totally missed Sydnisissy running to me. I hold my arms out in a hugging motion until I feel a crucially exhausting pain in my back, then my lung.

I drop motionless and lay there with a knife embalmed into my spine. Syd comes and I feel her warm embrace as she cradles me in her arms. I know that I will be in good hands for my final moments. I tell her to find a good alliance in the games and hide with good food and weapons and make it out ALIVE. I sigh and the world spins and goes black. BOOM!

War craft Defense Officer's son; Adam Timoth

Im not one to get scared but this is definitely nerve-wracking. This see through pipe that they stuffed me into is SO clusterphobic! I spot a desert arena, literally, desert. Mom was so bad at her job but she was never fired! And now dad and I are stuck in this game that I can't get out alive. But as I look around to see my opponents, I spot her. I am completely distracted by her beauty until I see dad running to her and knocking her down, much less stabbing her! Sometimes you have to do what you have to do so I grab a bow and arrow and shoot him in the back. After all, he was my** STEP**dad! I never really liked him anyways. I see her get up and step on his face. Good for her! I think she was president Snows' grand daughter or something but that dark dark, curly blonde hair and those deep brown eyes with the occasional freckle on her nose. I gape in awe until I see her tumble into a grove of roses. Specifically, white smelly roses. I run to her aid. I crouch down and see her lying motionless on the warm sand. I drop and spot a deep wound on her arm. I rip off my shirt and wrap it around her arm. I scoop her up and carry her somewhere more protected. I spot a clump of rocks forming a cave and set her down inside it. I try to scope out the area when she starts to stir. Her eyes flutter open and Im even more amazed up close. She sees me and jumps. I totally forgot that she has my shirt on her arm so that leaves me completely shirtless in front of a girl I frankly don't even know! "I take it this is your shirt?" and she points down at her arm. I nod. "How long was I out?" Im surprised she wasn't scared. "About and hour. I tried to stop the bleeding. Im sorry if I startled you with the shirt and all…-"

"Oh no I was more scared about whether or not you'll kill me!" She cracks a smile and I am not so concerned about her anymore. "Well I think we both know the answer to that! I would've killed you when you were knocked out!" "Gee, that's reassuring!" and we both laugh. Im just glad we made our way out of the open without finding company with my worst enemy-ies. Markton and Jshack. WE have been enemies since the first grade when I won the spelling bee at my school. They bullied me ever since.

War craft officer's second husband; Frankliten Timoth

That little twit has done it this time. If he hadn't said he had a stepfather to those stupid little rebels I wouldn't be here! I go and run and jump on some girl and start to punch her until I see a knife and start to jab it in her arm until an arrow finds its way to my back and I drop down and see Adam with a bow in his hand. How dare the little brat? But the girl who I was killing got up and stepped on my face and that's where I lost it. I become unconscious until I finally just page out. BOOM

President Snows Granddaughter; Aliya Starch

I see a dude with his shirt off and I know I am totally dead. Until we talk a bit and I discover he was actually here to help. I even laughed a bit! But there was no way we would be able to get out together! He seems to not be scared by the fact that I'm Snows granddaughter either… We probably would know each other if mom hadn't cut us off from Snow… "So what's your name? Because I am totally lost here! Haha mines Aliya. Aliya Starch"

War craft Defense Officer's son; Adam Timoth

Aliya Starch is a perfect name for an angel! But I need to reply. "Oh uh Adam, Adam Timoth." I smile and we shake hands. "Now, should we set up camp or what?!" she says. I grin but shake my head towards her injured arm. "Your not going ANYWHERE with that thing!" She sighs. "Okay! I'll just cut it off then!-"

"NO! I WAS KIDDING DON'T DO IT! PLEASE I BEG YOU-"

"Alright, alright haha I was the one who was kidding but I still want to help! Did you happen to grab something from the Cornucopia?!" "Um I grabbed a bow and a sack of arrows but I dropped them back at the rose bushes you fell in! Im sorry that I forgot I just-"

"Shhh its okay. Im not mad at you. Just relax okay? I can go get supplies and you can try to build us some kind of home for the games okay?!" I can't believe she wants to go out and gather while she just got pummeled by my step dad! "Nope! I won't allow you to do it with your arm in that condition!" She sits and pouts. A tear starts to form in her eye and I fold. "Alright you can secretly go and steal some stuff from the Cornucopia but only get what we can use okay? Im good with a bow and arrow so try to get me one of those okay? And BE SAFE!" I pull her up and hug her for good luck. She looks at me with those big brown eyes and I wonder if I ever will get to see them again.

Caesar Flickermans ex wife; Francis Boulvark

I just finished stabbing a pathetic tribute that apparently was already dead and hide behind a bush. I spot Narcissi and her daughter when a brutal looking man comes and stabs Narcissaty in the back. I cry as I watch my best friend drop dead before my eyes. But I must move on. I call her daughter over after she's done with her mother and she comes and crouches next to me. Sydnisissy says a bunch of stuff about how she should have gone not her mother but I spot the same young man who killed Syd's mom and I have to interrupt. We run as fast as we can until I tell Sydnisissy to run while I tried to kill the man. I stab him in the back when he wasn't looking and spit in his face. "That's for killing Narcissaty!" and kick him down to the ground. I catch up to Syd and she was in awe. We saw a cement hut with no doors or anything and so we decided to lie down for a while. Sydnisissy and I crouch down and enter the hut when we see THE SAME young man who I was killing, lying in the middle of it. We start to argue about who would kill him but eventually, he woke up. His name was Mark or something. He grabbed his sword and tore Sissy and I apart, literally. BOOM! BOOM!

Narcissaty Bartolefen

I sit up and gasp realizing im still alive. The cannon must have been for somebody else! SISSY! I need to find her! I go and grab a bow and arrows and start running in a fast pace. But I realize that I also still have my trusty knife in my back. I flinch when I tear it out. Ding, Ding, Ding! OH JOY! A silver parachute makes its way down. I open it up and find some kind of medicine. I place the ointment on my back and it starts to heal automatically. I run and see Syd with Francis getting chased by a young dude. I shoot an arrow but it misses traumatically and hits a lizard ten feet away from him. LUNCH! But later. I hide in some bushes and see sissy and fran go and walk away. I watch as the dude gets up and collapses inside a concrete shack. Later Francis and Syd come and enter the shack. I try to warn them of what was in there but it was too late. BOOM! BOOM! I see the man waltz out and I come out in the open and aim. He throws a knife as I shoot the arrow. They both hit there targets. BOOM! BOOM!

Head Gamemakers Son; Jshack Hunstmith

I start this stupid game and after the bloodbath has died down, I go and make campINSIDE the Cornucopia and find myself quite cozy. About three or four hours later I find a gorgeous young woman wandering trying to grab my supplies. I don't want to kill her so I decide to kidnap her. She screams and I tie some fabric over her mouth I decide to have her sitting at the front of the Cornucopia in case she has something to do with Adam. I then sit her there and hid behind a box. Waiting for Adam… And waiting… and waiting. FINALLY! He shows up and gasps. He still doesn't know I'm here but lucky me that I did tie stuff in that girl's mouth or she would have told him it was a trap! MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! She screams as he gets closer and he looks around cautiously but it's too late. I jump out and stab his back. He falls to the ground and I laugh! What a stupid little mistake Adam! I say. The girl rips the cloth out of her mouth and starts screaming in… French?!... Oh great now I got a pretty French girl that I have to deal with. Great. Now she talks in English with a few words I might not want to repeat when I get out of here. I untie her and she grabs her knife and starts running towards me. I laugh but maybe I laughed a bit too much. She stabs me in my heart and I collapse. BOOM!

Aliya Starch;

OMIGOD! I run over to Adam after I stab the stupid kid in the back. "Hellloooooo Gorgeous!" he says I ignore him. I see his back wound and cry! "Why did you have to do that Ad' ?! I wrap up his back and try to get him to stand but he immediately collapses and I cry harder. I eventually drag him all the way back into the Cornucopia and set up camp, I lay down blankets that I find and I make it so well camouflaged that you think the cornucopia is empty. I lay him down and I try to comfort him because I know this will be his last night alive. Which makes me cry even HARDER and im not the crying type!

**A/N Adam needs medicine! Please select a medicine in the poll and I will choose the most votes! Please! I beg of you! I know this story is kind of short but its awesome anyways right?! PLEASE! NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE IN THE POLL! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	3. Chapter 3: THe iLluSiOn

Adam Timoth

A ringing noise awakens me from my almost coma, a silver, round- even cute almost! - Parachute floating down… Now this is an interesting twist, once it hit the ground, it exploded leaving a small crater in its wake… wait- where's Aliya?! I need to go find her! I rise but shortly distracted by another small ringing parachute. This time it hits the ground, no explosion intended and its perfectly sound sitting there. I see a figure appear in the darkness and it grabs the parachute, the figure explodes immediately, leaving guts everywhere which, flat out I cant even describe how gross that was- but moving on- I stumble to the guts BOOM! Whoa that thing wasn't dead? I see a piece of gut that kinda looks like a face. I roll it over with my foot and find the perfect face, a face of an angel! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?! WHY DID ALIYA HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS?! But I hear a voice… a very familiar voice and its screaming… I can barely make it out… I follow the sound and decide who its from, but it cant be! I just saw- Oh gosh.

Aliya Starch

I try to find some food before Adam wakes up, late last night I found a rock with a crack right in the middle of it, it wasn't there before so I cautiously opened it. It was full of gooey, purple liquid and I immediately knew what it was… I spread it around Adams back wound and covered the cut back up. I then went to look for food because there wasn't any food in the Cornucopia except a cracker, I looked through every single back pack, box anything that was in there and found ONE cracker, ONE! Anyways- I was just back at the cave where I woke up at and saw Adam, rummaging through rocks and bushes, as if trying to find food. And then the cave (haha) caved in and I saw blood seeping through the rocks- BOOM!… I screamed as I knew I was giving off my location to hope I could be dead with him, I hadn't even known him a day but I knew he was the one I wanted to spend my life with when I got out of this horrible place (if I ever did) and a stupid, un stable cave ruined my life, and took his. But heres the confusing part, I hear a rustling behind me and I prepare to die. But as the person comes closer its none other than ADAM! I seriously look at him as if this was some kind of trick to kill me but I wonder if that actually was Adam back inside that cave, or some trick to get me to kill myself, I run up and hug him and immediately knew it was my Adam, the one in the cave was a prototype, im finally sound again.


	4. Chapter 4: WAit, WHAT?

Sydnisissy

I awaken in a dark tree covered in bushes, I feel powerful, restless and certainly not weak… Im a whole new girl now, after the capitol rebels came and found my body dead, they fixed it but my spirit was somehow shifted, I feel evil and mysterious…

Narcissaty

WHAT?! Ok weirdest thing, im in a rock right? And so I get out of the rock, and find two tributes hugging, making out? Maybe… ANYWAYS- I come and quietly find a rock and throw it at the girls head, she screams and collapses. BINGO.

Jshack

I feel a strange sense that im under ground. I break the earth above me and crawl out. An older lady tip toes by and I have no choice but to join her, I feel we both know exactly where we are going, and that we need to be there together along with Markton and Syd and all the others… Finally, I spot our victims, Adam is crying like a baby while holding that really pretty girl in his hands, BABY! Haha he won that spelling bee by default, he was some one dangerous' kid so they didn't want to get hurt by the mom or whoever, while my dad was only a lousy Gamemaker… Head gamemaker to be exact… however- I still want my revenge, and im going to receive it tonight. While Im thinking of this long paragraph all the others form a circle. Show time.

Frankletin

Why am I all of the sudden ingulfed in grass?! Like, wait- I hope its grass! Um anyways I sense a feeling to go to my right so I go and eventually end up in a semi- circle with the other deceased tributes. I thought we all were dead! W T FERHOLIES? Anyways I then see what we all are surrounding, my little twerp of a step son Adam laying on the ground with bruises all over him, he is looking straight into the sky, and a girl, the one I tackled at the beginning of the games- was swinging a sword around like a mad woman! I don't really get whats happening you see I just got here but it seems like a very interesting situation… The other tributes are standing there and they are staring at me, one then throws a knife axe thing and it sinks into my head, oh crap. BOOM!

Markton

I feel like im in liquid goo, oh wait- im in a… pond?! I get out, I don't remember dieing here! Anyways I head to my… forward? OMG I feel like a little kid again! I am on a trail, the trail is made of chocolate frosting and giant gumballs are surrounding the edge, is this a dream? I take a bite out of the gumball next to me and I immediately spit it out, I spotted a nightlock berry inside, in the middle… I put several in my pocket because I feel the urge and take off down the path, and find a man with a sword axe thingy impaled into his head… ouch. I spot Jshack and cried for joy! We banded together and he told me what was going on and what happened, even though we both died gruesome deaths, we still are best buds! But enough about that, he said that they decided to gang up and beat up Adam but not to kill him, they were going to wait until Adam was close to waking up when they would grab the girl he was with, tie her up, wake him up and kill her right in front of him… evil right?! Oh goody! Adam is starting to rustle! We all notice and do our work, she screams and almost all of us laugh, but then the one Sydnisissy girl started to cry, she started to step back and take deep breaths when she turned while fell and we saw an arrow in her back… BOOM! Eep! Random killer! Its like a super duper ouper fouper awesome NINJA! COOL! We don't ask why she died right then we just work on the Aliya girl… we have a cloth tied in her mouth and ropes holding her hands then we tied the ropes to two rocks and then tied her feet together and then her knees and then tied those ropes to a rock near her feet and waited until Adam got up, waiting… waiting… waiting… and finally he blinks and I step in to slit her throat, then the plan was for Jshack to torment him and then save her hair and then skin… not like shave the hair off her skin, like shave her entire skin off… but right after I slit her throat, she spit out the cloth and kicked me in the face, what the? Oh the rock came out of the ground when she was kicking around… I take the opportunity to shove one of those nightlock gumballs in her mouth… she spits it out and curses a lot about the taste…


End file.
